Anew
by MadoHomu
Summary: Madoka is not the only one who can make sacrificial wishes. Partially AU


Staggered

4

* * *

Homura stood right at the phone booth like she was told to since Kyoko didn't want to find any doctors or nurses screaming when a girl just fell dead on the floor with no pulse or whatsoever.

She heard a few rushed footsteps approaching. For a moment, Homura wasn't sure if the people coming towards her was Kyoko or maybe some other policemen who may have noticed that she was gone from her ward. She could never be too sure if Hyuuga had told _every single_ one of his men that he would let her go despite his superior's orders. She held her breath.

"Homura!"

The girl sighed in relief as she watched Kyoko running forward and pouncing into her arms. Kyoko then quickly moved away before Homura could even give a complain.

"Wear this before I lost it." Kyoko handed the purple gem to Homura as the latter stared at it, feeling the heat in her hands. The gem was warm, not because it was glowing with energy, but perhaps Kyoko had been clutching it tightly for the past few days without letting go.

"First thing first, we have to go. Your weapons are in the van though." Kyoko said as she prepared her weird battle stance and slowly creep around the corridor while Homura safely fit her gem onto her hand perfectly and walked behind Kyoko like a normal person would do.

When they got out of the hospital safely, Homura followed Kyoko closely towards a van hidden behind some thick bushes and trees.

"So you've been staying in that van all these while?"

"Damn right." Kyoko stretched. "It's the only place where I can safely hide and within that range from you as well ya."

Homura gave the tiniest smile she could muster. "How smart of you."

Kyoko gave a toothy grin. The van finally came into full view but Homura widened her eyes in displease. Before Kyoko could even call out to anything or touch the van, Homura pulled Kyoko away and pushed her against a tree.

"Why is she here." Homura glowered. She gave a sidelong glance at Madoka who was sitting beside the driver's seat, soundly asleep. Her head was leaning against the window.

Kyoko followed Homura's gaze and slowly pushed Homura's hand away. "Chill out ya. What's wrong." Kyoko straightened her clothes to avoid any wrinkles made. "She's been bugging me and following me all these while and she wouldn't go home. She want to see you personally ya."

Homura clicked her tongue. "Tell her to go. Say that I'm fine, she can go now."

"Why don't' you tell her yourself?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow before furrowing them. "If you don't explain why, I won't tell her to leave. And don't use such attitude on me when i have more business to settle with you." The redhead grabbed Homura's hand, her gem facing herself. "You threw your own life away for this girl, and now you're acting like this?"

Homura stared at the red head before giving a sigh of defeat. It's tiring to explain, it's tiring to say anything else. Without saying any word, Homura walked to the side of the van and slide it open. Her shield, bloodied clothes, jacket, grenades and other small weapons. She boarded the van quietly, closing the door behind her. Kyoko sighed, still standing at that very same spot before Homura walked away. She went around the van and hopped in, starting the car.

The van was vibrating a little and the side of Madoka's head tickled. Her eyes slowly peeled open and gave a yawn. Looking around with her sleepy eyes, she watched Kyoko with a puzzled look as they exited the hospital car park

"Where are we going? Aren't we suppose to stay at that same spot no matter what?" Madoka spoke.

Kyoko pointed at the back of the van. "She's already here. Your savior."

Madoka spun around and widened her eyes. Behind, there was Homura, putting her loose equipment together. Her time shield was already on her arm.

"Akemi-san!" Madoka tried to climb over but even her size was difficult for her to do that. Kyoko ordered Madoka to sit down but the pinkette refused. Homura looked up and stared quietly at Madoka desperately climbing to the back of the van.

"Sit down Madoka! I'm friggin serious. You are blocking my view!" Kyoko snapped. "You may think I'm a good driver but honestly I don't have a license and I actually learn driving all by myself ya!"

Not knowing how to react, Madoka turned back for a bit and her leg unconscionably knocked into Kyoko's arm. The redhead swerved and braked. Madoka yelped and was flung forward but before she could hit anything, Homura immediately stopped the time and Madoka was already at the back of the van, flying in the air and almost hitting the back of the van. Kyoko's shocked and frozen face was priceless, but that wasn't the important part.

Homura moved back and grabbed onto Madoka and sat her down. When they both touched, Madoka gasped, her time freeze stopped and she was panting really hard. She looked up at Homura who was staring calmly at her.

"Wh-What is happening?" Madoka whispered as she stared out of the window at the back of the van. Before she could looked back to see Kyoko, Homura blocked her view. Madoka looked up.

"Y-You saved me..."

Homura looked away, her hand still encircled around Madoka's wrist. "You might want to lie down or something." Homura said.

"Lie down?" Madoka blinked but decided to listen obediently. She slowly sprawled her body and timidly looked up. "Is this okay?"

Homura paused and nodded. Slowly, she released the grip around Madoka's wrist.

In that split second, the time unfreeze itself and the van started spinning round and round. Madoka gave a tiny squeak while Kyoko's curse words came blabbering out from her mouth. Homura steadied herself and looked back.

"Can you even handle it?"

"Of course I can!" Kyoko yelled, continuing her cursed words when she heard a few horns made by other drivers.

After a moment, Kyoko managed to control the van and she went on full speed ahead before anyone could even contact the traffic police.

Madoka blinked a couple of times before crawling back up to sit on her butt. She bowed her head and gave a word of apology to Kyoko while the redhead waved her off. Madoka then glanced quietly at Homura who was still assembling her weapons.

Not caring about how Homura saved her from her fall, not caring about where they are going, not caring if Homura was carrying guns in her hand, not caring what mystery or hidden power Homura might possessed, she calmly crawled towards Homura on her knees and sat beside her. She slowly lifted her arms and her soft fingertips gave a small tap on Homura's collarbone. Homura remained unfazed, but she glanced up from her weapons and stared at Madoka.

"Are you still hurt?" Madoka gently spoke, her eyes filled with concern as she stared at Homura's supposed-to-be-there wound.

Homura's lips were sealed tight. Something was stuck in her throat and she was not sure if she could overcome it to speak to this gentle and heart-warming girl_ again. _She closed her eyes and softly pushed Madoka's hand away. "I'm fine already." Homura looked up. "Kyoko, send her home. Do you have her address?"

"Ya, she told me her address beforehand. I'm already heading there without having you to tell." Kyoko replied. "Around ten more minutes."

"Good."

Madoka started to panic for a moment. "Wait! I-I have a few things I want to tell, to ask!" Madoka clutched her fist tightly. "I already told my parents about my situation so you don't have to send my home yet Kyoko-san."

"You have the next ten minutes to speak your mind."

Madoka bit her lips. "Why did you save me?"

Kyoko glanced back.

"Actually, have we... met before?"

Homura slowly put her guns down.

"To be honest, this isn't the first time I've seen you. I've seen you on the news, which isn't remarkably weird or anything since you are so popular in town. But when I saw you appearing on the news, there's this special feeling in my heart, telling me that you're someone I know! Someone who might be important to me!"

Madoka then went and touched her chest, looking down at her knee. "It's really frustrating, to be honest... but I want to know the truth..."

Homura blinked her eyes slowly, her gaze still stuck on her guns.

"When the news was reporting live about the fact that you are at the plaza, I immediately rushed over, to see if I got any chance to speak with you. But then, everything started from there..." Madoka whispered, mustering all her courage to look at Homura.

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Homura muttered.

Madoka widened her eyes.

"So what if we met before? To be honest, I can't change anything when we were truly to meet like before." Homura closed her eyes. "I tried so hard to change this fate and finally I felt like maybe it's going to work this time..."

"Akemi-san...?"

Kyoko slowly stopped the van as they reached outside Madoka' house. The redhead didn't say anything, not wanting to ruin the chance when Homura was finally explaining herself for the first time.

"Don't think about me again. Don't ever see me again. I'm just an ordinary girl to you. Please, please don't make me go back and redo everything again." Homura gritted her teeth. "I don't want to see you dying again..." She whispered, barely audible for Madoka or Kyoko to hear.

"But!="

Homura slide the door open in a rough manner. Madoka squinted her eyes for a bit, slightly blinded by the orange sun that bathed the streets since she was inside the dark van for quite a long time.

"You're away from home for so many days. Even if your parents says nothing, they are truly worried about you." Homura looked down, blocking Madoka from seeing her face. "I'm tired. I want to go home. Please leave."

Madoka bit her lips as she stepped out of the van without another word said. Before she could turn around to at least say a good bye, Homura slammed the sliding door shut. It seems Kyoko might be hesitating on leaving for a moment but the van left nonetheless a second later.

She watched them go.

* * *

A/N:

cause cashbanky cry like my farts and it's been long since i updated this so i shall be a good girl, to also apologize for my lastest shitty fic on valentiens day that cashbanky always hates

dajiobu desu ka

uh grammar sucks haha


End file.
